Identifiers may be used to distinguish users from one another in various implementations. For example, software applications may depend on unique identifiers to differentiate users from one another and/or to differentiate different instances of the same user. Users may include individuals, business entities, etc.
New identifiers are continuously needed and generated, and particularly by software applications. In certain instances, software applications and/or systems may ask users to enter information used to create an identifier. Particular fields may be considered mandatory, and need to be filled in order to create a record and generate an identifier. A user may not have the information to fill in such fields, or may not fill in the field for whatever reasons. Therefore, if a mandatory field is not filled in, an identifier may not be created, or a record created. Such fields may be designated as non-mandatory, or fields that need not be filled; however, this can lead to identifiers that are the same and situations where users are not differentiated from one another.